Daiki y Scarlet
by LukyScleif
Summary: Con el AMor, la justicvia y la amistad too se puede lograr esto es lo k demuestran estos 4 personajes de una forma totalmente ficticia XD
1. Daiki y Scarlet

DAIKI Y SCARLET

BUENO AKI NAA UN FAN FAN FCIS MIO K OJALA QUE LO LEHAN Y LES GUUSTE ^^ ESTE FAN FCIS JUNTO CON OTROS K HE CREADO, TENGO EL SUE O DE DAR LO POR LA TELE PARA QUE SE HAN FAMOSOS JAJA ^^ ADIOS TKM! SUERTE CDT! GRA SIS POR SUS FIRMAS LUEGOS LOS DEVUELVO TODAS.

Daiki y Scarlet 1 (55 capitulos)  
Daiki y Scarelt 2 (64 capitulos)  
Daiki Y Scarlet 3 (43 capitulos)  
Daiki Y Scarlet 4 (130 capitulos)  
Daiki y Scarlet 5 (39 capitulos, Episodios J.R 3,Episodios DJ 23)  
Daiki y Scarlet 6 (260 capitulos)  
Daiki y scarlet 7 (??? capitulos)  
Daiki y Scarlet 8 (??? capitulos)  
Daiki y scarlet 9 (??? capitulos)  
Daiki Y Scarlet 10 (??? capitulos),(final: Final original y el Alternativo)

Daiki y scarlet 1

1 ) "Juremos Amor Eterno"  
2 ) "Lademente y Desquisiada Keytlin"  
3 ) " Hasta Donde Legaria Nuestro Amor?"  
4 ) "Scarlet es Secuestrada Por Un Dios"  
5 ) "El rey de los Mares Es Derrotado"  
6 ) "Ze s el dios del cielo se enfada"  
7 ) "Las Guerreras De Ze s"  
8 ) "! Dailshilk y Keytlin Al rescate? "  
9 ) "Las Ultimas Palabras del gran Ze s"  
10 ) "El desnoviasgo de daiki y scarlet"  
11 ) "el plan de Daiki y Dailshilk"  
12 ) "daiki y scarlet se reconcilian"  
13 ) "El fances millonario"  
14 ) "aparecen los secuases de Hardward"  
15 ) "el plan "A" de Hardward, empieza y termina"  
16 ) "el plan "B" de Hardward esta en espera"  
17 ) "Daiki desaparece"  
18 ) "el reyno de los muertos"  
19 ) "los secuases de Hades"  
20 ) "las 5 guerreras plateadas de Elisa"  
21 ) "el rey de los muertos es destruidos"  
22 ) " Daiki y scarlet Vs Dailshilk y Keytlin?"  
23 ) "Viaje en el tiempo"  
24 ) "empiezan las vacaciones"  
25 ) "el aniversario de daiki y scarlet"  
26 ) "la historia de Dailshilk"  
27 ) "Hardward aparece"  
28 ) "las 2 parejas estan en aprietos"  
29 ) "los trucos sucios de Hardward"  
30 ) "ayudando al frances"  
31 ) "magnetico"  
32 ) "los ataques ocultos de Magnetico"  
33 ) "Un nuevo recluta;La derrota de Magnetico"  
34 ) "Los 5 sirvientes sagrados de Harward"  
35 ) "Dailshilk no te des por vencido"  
36 ) "La furia de Keytlin y Scarlet"  
37 ) "el anillo de los 9 dragones"  
38 ) "espejo inversor"  
39 ) "La chica de viento Kaze"  
40 ) "Caluroso"  
41 ) "solido y liquido"  
42 ) "peleas a ciegas"  
43 ) "Magias, electricidad y metal"  
44 ) "Clima sicologico"  
45 ) "Tierra,luz y oscuridad"  
46 ) "la historia de los 14 mutantes"  
47 ) " Un torneo amistoso?"  
48 ) " Todos contra Hardward"  
49 ) "Hardward escapa"  
50 ) "El plan perfecto de Hardward y el frances"  
51 ) "El peque o torneo de los mutantes"  
52 ) "2 Vs 2"  
53 ) "Magnetismo Vs Metal"  
54 ) " la navidad en familia"  
55 ) " un nuevo a o" 


	2. Juremos Amor Eterno cap 1 XD

2 " JUREMOS AMOR ETERNO"

VEMOS UN COLEGIO POR LA CAPITAL DE JAPON (TOKYO), CUYO NOMBRE NO SE SAVE (XD XD XD), ESTE COLEGIO ES MUY POPULAR POR SU FORMA DE ENSE AR, ES EXCELENTE, ES PERFECTO, VEMOS EN UN PASILLO, UN NI O QUE ESTA MUY MAL POR UNA MALA NOTA DE COLE , CUYO NOMBRE DE ESTE CHICO ES "DAIKI" , EDDAD 11.  
DAIKI: HAY!, PERFECTO! OTRA MALA NOTA!, MI PADRE ME MATARA POR ESTO!, ME KIERO MORIR! T_T EN ESO TOKA EL TIMBRE DEL RECREO, DONDE DAIKI VE AUNA NI A TIRADA EN EL SUELO), (HASE 15 MINUTOS ANTES)  
SCARLET: ESTUPIDO EXAMEN..MALDICION NO PUDE ESTUDIAR NADA, POR K MI ABUELO ESTA MUY ENFERMO (LLORA, DEREPENTE...), KE ME PASA ME SIENTO MAL.. (CAE AL SUELO)  
DAIKI:( EN VOS BAJA) NADIE LA AYUDA?,LA LLEVARE A LA ENFERMERIA.

Scarlet: que paso? no re cuerdo nada.  
ENfermera: AL FIN DESPERTASTE, SI NO FUESE POR UN NI O QUE TE TRAJO HASTA AKI, NO HUBIERAS SOPORTADO EL CALOR, ^^.  
DAIKI: HOLA..ESTE YO KERIA SAVER SI TU TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN.. TE VI TIRADA EN EL SUELO, Y ME PREOCUPE MUCHO.. DIME COMO TE LLAMAS?  
Scarlet: yo soy Scarlet, grax por traerme, y tu nombre.  
Daiki: Daiki, Daiki Hyugi. yo tengo 11 a os tu?  
Scarlet: yo 11!, = ^^!

Al terminar cole daiki acompa a a scarlet hasta su casa, todo en el camino iva todo bn , hasta k llegaron hasta la casa de scarlet, donde, se escucha fuertes docidos, scarlet entre rapidamente a la casa, donde se encuentra con su abuelo con una enfermedad muy rara, y desgraciadamente, muere en el acto, en ese entonces llama el tia de scarlet, el le dice k se tendrak kedar con el k vivi del otro lado de la ciudad daiki al escuchar esto le corta, scarlet, se pone alterada, le dice k su tio vendra lo mas rapido posible, a buscarla, pero el le dice k no le importa nada k si kiere puede vivir con el, en su mansion, lla k el es millinario, no hay problema, k el ama a scarlet, ella acepta fin de este capitulo.

bueno espero k les halla gustado el primer capitulo bueno los 1 capitulos de daiki e scarlet, espero k les halla gustado por k ami nopero mucho pero muxo mas adelante se pone mas bueno con peleas y de todo eso, mas amor, mas , mas batallas , mas emocion,drama, comedia,ja suspenso,jaja xdxd xd adios tkm! suerte cdt! grax por sus firmas! adios! graxis por todo amigos!/as!

Daiki y scarlet 1

1 ) "Juremos Amor Eterno"  
2 ) "Lademente y Desquisiada Keytlin"  
3 ) " Hasta Donde Legaria Nuestro Amor?"  
4 ) "Scarlet es Secuestrada Por Un Dios"  
5 ) "El rey de los Mares Es Derrotado"  
6 ) "Ze s el dios del cielo se enfada"  
7 ) "Las Guerreras De Ze s"  
8 ) "! Dailshilk y Keytlin Al rescate? "  
9 ) "Las Ultimas Palabras del gran Ze s"  
10 ) "El desnoviasgo de daiki y scarlet"  
11 ) "el plan de Daiki y Dailshilk 


	3. La demente y desquisiada catlin

"LA DEMENTE y DESQUISIADA KEITLIN"

ESTE ES EL OPENING DE DAIKI Y SCARLET, EL PRIMER OPENING.

SIN TU CARI O

No s como explicar lo que siento aqu adentro desde que yo te vi todo cambio por completo

y yo s , yo s que eres t quien llena este vaci eres la vida que hay en mi quiero vivirla siempre junto a ti

no s que voy a hacer sin tu cari o no s si vivir sin tu cari o

he caminado tantas calles tan fr as tan solas y cuando solo me he sentido ah est s t como un esp ritu

y lo s lo s sin tu amor siento que estoy perdido si hay un deseo que pedir es pasar mi vida entera junto a t

no s que voy a hacer sin tu cari o no s si vivir sin tu cari o.

cuando mi mundo est al rev s t eres mi calma eres mi fe como la sangre que corre en m te necesito para vivir

no s qu voy a hacer sin tu cari o no lo s no lo s no s si vivir sin tu cari o

AKI VEMOS UN NUEVO DIA EN LA CASA DE DAIKI. DAIKI SE ENCUENTRA CON SCARLET KIENES AHORA SON NOVIOS, Y ESTAN JUGANDO POR ASI DECIRSE , COMO UNA PAREJA FELIZ Y COMUN, EN EL FONDO DE SU CASA, PERO DE REPENTE SE ESCUCHA UNOS RUIDOS EN LOS ARBUSTOS Y LUEGO APARECE UNA NI A DE LA NADA, ABRAZANDO A DAIKI.

KEYTLIN: (ABRAZANDO A DAIKI), DAILSHILK, AMOR MIO DONDE ESTABAS?, CUANTO TIEMPO SIN VERNOS, NO SAVES CUANTO TE HE EXTRA ADO, AMOR MIO!  
DAIKI: DE K HABLAS? , YO NI SI KIERA TE CONOSCO, ESTAS LOCA! O K TE PASA!  
SCARLET: (FUIROSA) DAIKI! K ES ESTO!, ACASO LA CONOCES!  
DAIKI: TE JURO K NO SE KIEN DIABLOS ES LO JURO, NUNCA LA HE VISTO ESTA LOCA!  
KEYTLIN: SI NO TE HAGAS TU ERES DAILSHILK O YE DESDE CUANDO TE CAMBIASTE EL NOMBRE?.. JAJA NO IMPORTA SCARLET: ESTAS LOCA EL SE LLAMA DAIKI!  
(EN UNA AGARRANA DAIKI DE UN BRAZO CADA UNA Y LO EMPIEZANA TIRAR DE LADOS OPOUESTOS)  
SCARLET : EL ES MIO! KEYTLIN: KE ES MIO!  
(DAIKI SE QUEDA DESMAYADO POR EL DOLOR)  
EN ESO APARECE ALGUIEN MAS O:  
DAILSHILK: KEUTLIN?, TU! ERES! DAIKI VERDAD?!, ALFIEN TE ENCONTRE!  
KEYTLIN: ASI QUE 2 DAILSHILK? YA ME ESTOY CON FUNDIENDO, NO ME GUSTA ESTO VEO DOBLE! :O! :S DAIKI SE DESPIERTA Y AL VER A ESTA OTRO CHICO MISTERIOSO DICE...) DAIKI: DAILSHILK...DAILSHILK.. NO ME A CUERDO TI. ES + TU NOMBRE ME SUENA..PERO NO LO RECUERDO.. :S DAILSHILK: DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO NO TE ACUERDAS DE MI MALDITO PERRO, COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO! IDIOTA TE ODIO!  
DAIKI: ESPERA.. DAILSHILK! (SORPRENDIDO), YA ME ACORDE DE TI! TU ERES DAILSHILK..MI... MI HERMANO GEMELO.. MAYOR!..PERO COMO LLEGASTE HASTA AKI! TU DEBERIAS ESTAR VIVIENDO EN LAS TIERRAS DE ASGARD!  
DAILSHILK: PERO POR SUPUESTO QUE NO INFELIZ, Y DESPUES DE QUE DEJARON ABANDONADO ALLI EN ASGARD, HE SOPORTADO EL FRIO Y OTROS SUFRIMIENTOS DE DOLOR, HE PASADO HAMBRE, ESTOY FAMELICO TANTO DE HAMBRE , COMO EL DESEO DE MATARTE Y DISFRUTAR ESE DOLOR!  
KEYTLIN Y SCARLET: USTEDES YA SE CONOCIAN?.. COMO ES ESO?..!! DAIKI: (RECORDANDO EL PASADO) NOSOTROS VIVIAMOS EN LAS TIERRAS DE ASGRAD, PERO EN ASGARD SE DECIA QUE LOS GEMELOS SEPARABAN O UNIAN FAMILIA, ENTONCES PARA NO CORRER ESE RIESGO MI PADRE LO LLEVO AVIVIR CON NUSTRO TIO, PERO VEO K DE ALGUNA MANERA LLEGO HASTA KI! COMO HISISTE ESO?.. DAILSHILK: ESE ESTUPIDO TIO NUESTRO ERA DE LO PERO PERO ADMITO QUE ME ENSE O COSAS GRANDES COMO .. APRENDER A SOBREVIVIR POR MI MISMO! TE MATARE DAIKI!.. NO SAVES CUANTO SUFRI POR TU CULPA ESE MALDITO PERRO ME DABA LATIGASOS ERA UN INFELIZ.. COMO TE ODIO DAIKI!.. MUERE!. (DEREPENTE ALGUIEN LO AGARRA DEL BRAZO)  
DAILSHILK: TU!? PERRO DEJAME MATAR A ESE PERRO DE MIERDA! LO VOY ADESCUARTIZAR Y LUEGO A TI!, PADRE!  
KYUBI HYUGI: HOLA DAILSHILK, TANTO TIEMPO, VERDAD?  
DAILSHILK: CALLATE! IDIOTA, Y Y NO ME TOKES CON ESAS MANOS ASQUEROSAS, AHORA CON TU PERMISO MATARE A DAIKI!! , ASI MI VENGANZA SERA TODO UN EXITO!  
KYUBI: TRANKILO , TRANKILO, TE DEJARE PELAR CON DAIKI , Y SI ES NESESARIO LO PUEDES MATAR.. OK?  
DAILSHILK: M,E PARECE PERFECTO. SCARLET: PEWRO K DICE ESTAS LOKO!, LO VA AMATAR! DE ENSERIO, QUE QUIERES PROBAR CON ESO!. KYUBI: ESTOY SEGURO QUE DAISHILK, NO TUVO AMIGOS POR SU ACTITUD, ESA MIRADA PARECE DE ASECINO, ADEASM PARA LLEGAR ASTA AKI DEBIO AVER AMENAZADO, MATADO ROBADO, DE TODO UN PKO PARA LOGRAR LLEGAR HASTA AKI, ADEMAS DAIKI ES UN MARICON NO SOP RTA NADA , CUALKIER GOLPE Y SE PONE ALLORAR ES DEMACIADO DEBILUCHO , QUE PARENDA ADEFENDERSE A ATAKAR, NO SOLO ESO ES MUY HUMILDE Y TAMBN COMPASIVO HACIA LOS DEMAS, ESO DEBE CAMBIAR. Y EMPIEZA UNA BATALLA MORTAL EN TRE HERMANOS GEMELOS QUE DURA COMO UNOS 10O 15 MINUTOS EN DONE EL GANADOR ES DAILSHILK, Y MATARA DE ENSERIOA DAIKI.. PERO DE ATRAS APARECE SU PADRE LE DA UN GOLPE Y DAILSHILK SE DESMAYA POR SEMEJANTE DOLOR, EN SU ESPALDA, MIENTRAS QUE DAIKI ESTA TAMBN DESMAYADO POR LOS GOLPES DE SU HERMANO PERO INCREIBLE MENTE SOPORTO LOS GOLPES, PERO ESTA REALMENTE LASTIMADO COMO PARA PODER LEVANTARSE.

3 ) " Hasta Donde Legaria Nuestro Amor?"  
4 ) "Scarlet es Secuestrada Por Un Dios"  
5 ) "El rey de los Mares Es Derrotado"  
6 ) "Ze s el dios del cielo se enfada"  
7 ) "Las Guerreras De Ze s"  
8 ) "! Dailshilk y Keytlin Al rescate? "  
9 ) "Las Ultimas Palabras del gran Ze s"  
10 ) "El desnoviasgo de daiki y scarlet"  
11 ) "el plan de Daiki y Dailshilk"

DARK_!!! XD ^^ 


End file.
